The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cercis (redbud) grown as an ornamental tree for home and commercial landscapes. Redbud is typically grown as a small tree for its attractive purple flowers that are borne in the spring, and sometimes for its interesting foliage color (purple, variegated, or golden leaf forms).
This new and distinct variety of redbud resulted from a formal breeding program established by the inventors in Raleigh, N.C., United States. One of the objectives of the breeding program was to develop a double-flowered form of redbud that exhibited the foliage character and growth habit of the Texas redbud (small, glossy leaves and semi-upright growth habit). ‘Pink Pom Poms’ originated as a first generation descendant from open-pollinated seed collected in fall 2005 from a single tree of the double-flowered cultivar ‘Flame’ redbud, growing in a field setting in a commercial plant nursery in Belvidere, Tenn. Seed production on ‘Flame’ is highly unusual, as the double-flower trait is typically associated with female sterility. Adjacent to the ‘Flame’ tree was a tree of the cultivar ‘Oklahoma’. The foliar and flower characteristics of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ are highly suggestive that the pollen parent of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ was ‘Oklahoma’. ‘Oklahoma’ (unpatented) was released in late 1964, and is classified as a form of Cercis canadensis var. texensis. ‘Flame’ (unpatented) is a double-flowered form of eastern redbud (Cercis canadensis) discovered in 1905 in Illinois. Both parents are available in commerce.
The seeds resulting from the 2005 seed collection from ‘Flame’ were germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 2006. The resulting 278 seedlings were planted in a field in Jackson Springs, N.C., in spring 2006. Many of these plants flowered in summer 2008. From these 278 seedlings, one plant, designated NC2008-1, was selected for its glossy green leaf color, double flowers, attractive reddish-purple flower color, and semi-upright growth habit. This original plant demonstrated characteristics identical to those subsequently expressed in other plants of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ when propagated by chip budding. This single plant is the subject of the present invention ‘Pink Pom Poms’.
The distinguishing traits of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ are its distinctive green glossy leaves, attractive purple-violet double flowers that are borne in abundance, semi-upright growth habit, and female structures that are essentially sterile. “Essentially sterile” is used because no seed pods have been observed to date; however, applicants do not preclude the possibility that a seed set may be observed on rare occasions. The cultural requirements for ‘Pink Pom Poms’ are well-drained soil, full sun, and moderate moisture. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ exhibits no serious pest or disease problems known to the inventors.
The closest comparison known to the inventors is the cultivar ‘Flame’ (unpatented), the female parent of ‘Pink Pom Poms’. ‘Flame’ is currently the only double-flowered cultivar of redbud in commerce. Leaves and flowers of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ differ from ‘Flame’. The leaves of ‘Pink Pom Poms’, have a distinct glossy appearance typical of its ‘Oklahoma’ pollen parent, whereas the leaves of ‘Flame’ have a dull green appearance. Flowers of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ are bright purple-violet (RHS N80A) in color, as compared to the purple color (RHS N78D) of ‘Flame’. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ differs from its parent, ‘Oklahoma’, in having double flowers, compared to the single flowers of ‘Oklahoma’. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ is also essentially female sterile, producing no seed pods, as compared to moderate female fertility and seedpod production of ‘Oklahoma’. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ is clearly distinct from its parents, ‘Flame’ and ‘Oklahoma’.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Pink Pom Poms’ was conducted in Belvidere, Tenn. in August, 2008 in Belvidere, Tenn. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ has subsequently been propagated in the same location in years 2010 and 2011. In all cases, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by chip budding in late summer onto Cercis canadensis rootstock. Such budded trees heal rapidly, and resume normal growth the following spring after budding. Five plants derived from chip budding of the variety in 2008 were established in test plots in Jackson Springs, N.C. in February, 2010. During all asexual propagation, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. Plants derived from chip budding exhibit characteristics identical to those of the original plant, and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Performance evaluation of the original plant and budded trees for 8 years and 4 years, respectively, in Jackson Springs, N.C. demonstrate this variety to be relatively consistent in its characteristics even under the different growing conditions associated with yearly climatic variation.
Plants of the new variety are vigorous after establishment in the field, more so than most cultivars of redbud. The original plant is 4.1 meters in height after 8 years of growth, an average of 0.51 meters of growth per year. Plants are semi-upright in growth habit. Flowering typically occurs on previous season's growth in the second year after budding. The flower is double, and shows a bright purple-violet flower color. Flowering usually begins in early April in Jackson Springs, N.C., and typically continues through mid to late April, depending on weather conditions. An individual flower persists for about 10 days, depending on the temperature. ‘Pink Pom Poms’ is essentially female sterile. In 8 years of evaluation, no seedpods have ever been produced on the original tree or chip-budded trees. This is considered an important asset in landscape settings.
‘Pink Pom Poms’ is distinguished from other related known cultivars based on the unique combination of traits including high vigor, semi-upright growth habit, glossy leaf character, abundant production of double flowers having a bright purple-violet color, and female structures that are essentially sterile.